


Bangtan in Hogwarts

by 012dididi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, First Love, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hurt Jeon Jungkook, Hurt Kim Seokjin | Jin, Hurt Kim Taehyung | V, Love Triangles, M/M, Min Yoongi | Suga Is Whipped, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Hogwarts, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-08 18:30:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15249381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/012dididi/pseuds/012dididi
Summary: Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter have returned to Hogwarts but as teachers. They share a lot of bitter history and it seems like a group of boys who share similar traits with them, might be the ones to bring them together.The times have changed but one thing was still common, the rivalry between the house.See how they all overcome obstacles and house prejudice to become the most sought-after group, The Bangtan Boys.BTS - At Hogwarts!





	Bangtan in Hogwarts

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Guys, 
> 
> So I have this concept that I want to write about. It will be an AU with the boys attending Hogwarts. While scrolling through the web I came across some amazing photoshop that gave me this concept. So credits to those amazing ARMY's who did those photoshops! 
> 
> I was thinking about having a fiction about how Bangtan becomes a group from different households and finally ends the house rivalry with Harry and Draco as their mentors.
> 
>  
> 
> Thinking about having: Harry/Draco. Taekook. Yoonmin. Namjin and Sope as the main ships. 
> 
> (Sope vs Yoonmin love triangle?)
> 
> The houses that were photoshopped are as follow:
> 
> Kim Namjoon - Ravenclaw!  
> Kim Seokjin - Hufflepuff!  
> Min Yoongi - Slytherin!  
> Jung Hoseok - Hufflepuff!  
> Park Jimin - Gryffindor!  
> Kim Taehyung -Gryffindor!  
> Jeon Jungkook - Slytherin!  
> BTS - At Hogwarts!
> 
> What do you guys see as BTS member's house? 
> 
> Should I write it? 
> 
> Kind of like a prologue? That's been in my mind is below
> 
> Please let me know!

 

To say that Draco Malfoy was livid would be an absolute understatement. He furiously walked into his study room a letter clenched tightly in his hand and his robes billowing behind him. 

"Tiddy" he hollered. "Tiddy!"

"Y-yes Master Draco" replied a timid house elf, materializing from thin air

"How dare you take so long to answer me!?" Draco scowled

"Tiddy, is sorry Master, Tiddy is a bad elf! Tiddy will go right away to iron her ears" She cried in aguish because her master was upset at her. 

Drao gave her a disgusted look "Nevermind that!" he answered, "go grab me a glass of scotch on rocks!" 

"Tiddy will come right back with it Master! Master Draco is a nice Master much nicer than his Father" Tiddy mumbled the second half and disappeared.

On a second thought, Draco should have let her iron her ears. How dare a lowly house-elf voice out her opinion about his father, that also in front of him. A whiskey on rocks appeared on his table and Draco took a hold of it and chucked it down at once. 

Stupid Potter! Always coming to ruin his life. It had only been 2 years since the end of the war but it felt like a lifetime to Draco. Being a Malfoy he had enough money to last him and his next seven generation for a luxurious life. He definitely, didn't care about the disgrace in his name as much as his mother and father and why would he need to anyway. He was filthy rich and he could buy anyone or anything, anytime. However, no matter how much money he had he couldn't find a cure for his boredom. So he had gone to look for a job. He was a handsome man and educated as well but people didn't want to hire him because of his past. The more he looked the frustrated he got, he finally understood how much a disgraced name can affect someone's life. His money was valueness in front of his disgrace. Nobody wanted him and people that did would only answer he out of pity.

Well, Malfoys didn't need any pity! Draco had sent an apology letter to Headmistress McGonagall and they had surprisingly gotten into a habit of writing back and forth to each other. One day she had asked Draco his thought about teaching at Hogwarts even though he was fairly young. His deflated ego had finally breathed when she praised his NEWTS marks calling him an exceptional student. She mentioned that seven exchange students from Korea were coming into Hogwarts. They were very talented but didn't know their talents use and hated each other as they were in almost different houses. She wanted him to become somewhat of a mentor and private teacher to them. He had been ecstatic, this way he would create a better name for Malfoy by being know to Korea's foreign ministers and also have something to do about his boredom. He could be their leader! He had agreed and sent his acceptance to McGonagall right away and had started his preparation to leave to Hogwarts right away as well but as usual, Potter had come to ruin everything!

He just received a letter today by McGonagall saying how happy she was that Potter and he had agreed to work with each other leaving their rivalry behind and agreeing to work together. That was his biggest news but that wasn't everything. His illusions were all shattered when he came to know that the seven of them were all young adults from 17 to 21 years old. Draco's dream of molding and shaping them into becoming perfect little Slytherins and protege had been shattered. They must have also already heard the rumors by now about how great and golden Potter was and what a disgrace Draco was to the wizarding community!

"I won't back down Potter!" Draco said. "I will make your life a living hell! I will make you pay for all the times that you made me hide my head, for ignoring me when we came across each other on the streets and for making he read every fucking small thing about you on news! You will pay for it!" 

Draco suddenly smiled and started plotting. By hook or crook, he will get these seven boys to love him as a better mentor than Potter and he will make sure that he absolutely ruins Potter. 

He finally sat on his chair and started to reply back on the letter about his arrival details.

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you think? it's a little only but the idea won't stay still in my head lol


End file.
